A Part Of Both Of Us
by EgyptianHaler
Summary: When something unexpectedly happens and the only person to comfort you is the one who's been hurt the most. My first FanFic (re-downloaded after re-editing). Please R&R.


**A/N:** **(re-edited) A little incident in a relationship can sure make or break it. an Ezria one-shot. hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

_It's five o'clock in the morning, Ezra is sound asleep._

"Ezra" _Aria said with a fainted voice. She kept nudging his arm._

Ezra: What, babe? It's not time to wake up yet, go back to sleep.

"Ezra" Aria's voice slightly raised "Ahhhhhhhh"

_Ezra turned to face Aria, she was in so much pain she could barely breathe._

Ezra: Aria? Honey what's wrong? OMG! Aria, you're bleeding.

Aria: Ezra, I feel like I'm dying, I can't breathe.

Ezra: Aria, it's gonna be OK. Just stay with me, I'm calling 911 now.

_Ezra calls 911, Aria is screaming in pain. She feels like she's being stabbed over and over again. The sheets on the bed were turning red, and his yellow Hollis t-shirt she was wearing, now has blood stains all over it._

Aria: Ezra, call my mom. I need my mom. Please.

Ezra: OK.. OK I'll call her. Just breathe.

"I-I love you" wa_s the last thing Aria told Ezra before she closed her eyes. A few minutes later, they were in the ambulance on their way to the hospital. Ezra calls Ella._

Ezra: Hey, Ella. I'm sorry to wake you up this early.

Ella: Ezra, what's wrong? Is Aria ok?

Ezra: We.. We're on our way to the hospital right now in the ambulance.

Ella: What? What happened? Is she ok? Ezra, please tell me, is Aria ok?

Ezra: I don't know what happened? She woke me up this morning, she was in so much pain, she was kicking and screaming, and she was bleeding.

Ella: Bleeding? What do you mean bleeding? I'm on my way right now.

At the ER.

"Please stay outside" _a nurse asked Ezra to wait outside of the examination room._

Ezra: Aria, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here. _He shouted across the room_.

Ella: Ezra, where is she? Where's Aria? What did the doctors say?

Ezra: Nothing, no one is saying any thing. Nobody would talk to me. They've been in there for an hour.

Ella: Ezra, please calm down. I'm sure she's being well-treated right now.

_The doctor walks out of the examination room, walks to Ella and Ezra._

Doctor: Are you with the miss Montgomery inside?

Ella: I'm her mother.

Ezra: I'm her boyfriend, is she gonna be OK?

Doctor: I'm Dr. Ackard, Tom Ackard. Miss Montgomery is going to be just fine. Thank God she got here in time before there was anymore complications.

Ezra: Complications? What do you mean complications? What's wrong with Aria?

Ella: Dr. Ackard, why was she bleeding? It's not anything serious, is it?

Dr. Ackard: No, everything is fine now. She was three weeks pregnant, the fetus has been dead for days and she could've had a lot of health complications if she hadn't come here in time. She had a full miscarriage, she just needs the rest in bed for couple of days

Ezra: Sh-she was pregnant? _He falls down to the chair_.

Ella: How is she now?

Dr. Ackard: Like I said she's gonna need all the rest she could get, but other than that everything is ok.

Ella: Thank you doctor. Can we see her now?

Dr. Ackard: You can, but she's on pain killers and is still asleep, she could wake up any minute now.

Ella: Ezra, are you coming in?

_His eyes couldn't meet Ella's. Tears were running down on his face._

Ella: Did you... Did you know she was pregnant?

Ezra: I don't think she even knew. I... I can't tell her. I think I'm gonna walk out for some air.

_Ella walks into the room where Aria is beginning to wake._

Ella: Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?

Aria: Mom? What are you doing here? Where am I?

Ella: You're in the hospital, do you remember what happened?

Aria: The last thing I remember I was in bed, and then I felt sharp pain. It was unbearable. And then Ezra... Where is Ezra?

Ella: He's just outside. He had to step outside for some air.

Aria: Mom, what's wrong with me?

Ella: Oh sweetie you're OK, it's just...

Aria: Mom?

Ella: You had a miscarriage, you lost the baby.

Aria: What baby? What are you talking about?

Ella: Aria, you were pregnant. The doctor said the baby was three weeks old. But it's been dead for days, it could've been worse.

Aria: I was... p-pregnant? The b-baby is d-dead?

Ella: You didn't know?

Aria: No I didn't know. How could I have not known?

_Aria was crying and shouting, Ella held her in her arms. But it was no good she wasn't calming down. The doctors had to sedate her. Ella walks out to Ezra._

Ella: I think you should go home, she's OK now. I think it'd be best if I just take her home with me.

Ezra: I can't just leave her and go, Ella. I'm not going anywhere.

Ella: There's no point waiting here, she's gonna need some time for herself, alone. You could both use some time for yourselves.

Ezra: OK, just call me when you get home, please.

Ella: I will, I promise.

_Ezra looks at Aria sleeping through the doors of her room. And then leaves._

_Ella took Aria home with her. It's been a week since she left the hospital, she's in her room, sleeping in her bed._

Ella: Aria, honey. Do you need anything?

Aria: Mom, can I talk to you?

Ella: Sure sweetie, what is it?

Aria: I was just thinking of going away to the cabin for a couple of days. I could really use some time alone.

Ella: Aria, you can't run away from him forever, you know you'll have to talk to him, right?

Aria: I don't know what to say to him, Mom.

Ella: Honey, that's not something you just forget about and wish it'd go away. He's been calling everyday, you can't avoid him forever.

Aria: I can't, mom. I can't look him in the eye and admit that I lost our baby.

Ella: I know you're hurting, and it's not your fault. But Ezra lost the baby too, don't make him lose you too.

Aria: Please, mom. I need to figure things out on my own first, I need more time before I talk to Ezra.

Ella: Alright, just don't go alone, please ask the girls to go with you so I would worry less about you.

Aria: OK, I'll give them a call.

_Aria goes away to the cabin with her friends, she tells them about what happened._

Spencer: All of this happened, and you didn't tell us until now?

Aria: I couldn't. I haven't even talked to Ezra since.

Emily: OMG! Aria, how do you feel now?

Aria: Physically, I'm OK, I guess. But in my mind, I'm not doing so well.

Hanna: Why won't you talk to Ezra? How does he feel about all of this?

Aria: I wouldn't know, he only talks to my mom to ask about me.

Spencer: So what? You just came here hiding away from him?

_Aria's eyes begin to wet, she covers her face._

Spencer: OMG! Aria, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.

Aria: How can I talk to Ezra after I lost the baby, our baby? How can he ever forgive me for that?

Emily: Aria, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Don't beat yourself up.

Hanna: You didn't do it intentionally, did you? You didn't even know.

Aria: That's just it, Hanna. I didn't know. I didn't know I was carrying a baby inside of me, I never felt a damn thing.

Spencer: How do you think he feels about this, Aria? Don't you think he's hurting too? It was his baby too. No one can feel what you're going through as much as Ezra.

Hanna: I need to go hit the bathroom. I have too pee so bad. Excuse me.

_Hanna nods her head at Emily to follow her to the bathroom. And Emily does as told_.

Emily: What? What is it?

Hanna: Aria is not gonna listen to a word we say, and she's not gonna talk to Ezra unless we make her.

Emily: What are you saying? Are you saying we...

Hanna: I'm saying we should call him and have him come here.

Emily: I don't know about that, Aria would never forgive us.

Hanna: All I'm thinking about now is Aria, she should really talk to him, it's for their own good.

_Hanna and Emily get back to Aria and Spencer. _

_Next day, there's a knock on the door._

_A familiar hello gets aria's attention. It was Ezra. Spencer gave Hanna and Emily the 'Did-you-do-this?' look._

Aria: I can't be here. How did he even know I was here?

Hanna: I knew there was no way you were talking to Ezra unless we bring him to you.

Aria: How could you do this to me? He needs to go or i will.

Ezra: Aria, please wait.

Emily: I think we should go now. Let's go guys.

Aria: Wait for me, I'm not staying.

_Ezra grabs her arm_. "You're not going anywhere. You can't run forever, we need to talk"

Aria: I can't talk to you right now, Ezra. I need more time.

_The girls grab their things and go._

Ezra: Aria...

Aria: Ezra, please. I don't wanna talk about anything. I just wanna be left alone.

Ezra: Aria, It wasn't just you who lost the baby. It was my baby too.

_Ezra covers his face as the tears begin to wet his eyes._

Ezra: I know what you're going through, I do. It was... the baby was ours, not just yours. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, It's all my fault.

Aria: Ezra, no. It's not your fault. I lost our baby, the baby I didn't even feel was growing inside of me. I lost a little piece of you that was inside of me. I killed the little you inside of me. You have every right to hate me right now. I know you'd never forgive me for it because I'd never forgive myself.

Ezra: Aria! I don't blame you . If there's anyone I blame it's myself for not taking good enough care of you. I failed to protect you and I'm sorry.

_He reaches for her, holds her tight and kisses her forehead._

Aria: I feel like there's something missing inside, It feels like I've lost a part of me on that day.

Ezra: We've both lost a bit of our souls on that day. When the doctor said that the baby was gone, I felt helpless, like how could I even look you in the eye and tell you what the doctor had just said.

Aria: When my mom told me about the miscarriage, I only thought about you, what you'd think of me. You must've thought I'm incapable of taking any responsibilities.

Ezra: Aria, I would never think that. You are the most responsible person I've ever met in my entire life. And I can't imagine my life without you by my side. And someday, we are going to be the best parents to the luckiest children.

Aria: Do you really think so?

Ezra: Oh Aria! I know so.

Aria: I love you Ezra.

Ezra: I love you more Aria, more than words can even describe.

* * *

**Esraa.**


End file.
